Serendipity
DM * Tim Players * Vonan'khesh, goblin ranger * Monaak, mighty huntress * Tamiyah Athéhsa, shifter monk * Anlin Turen d'Sivis, gnome sorcerer * Shaylee d'Lyrandar, half-elf druid NPCs of Note: * Imre * Captain Elora d'Lyrandar of Balinor's Gale * Maebh d'Lyrandar, Best Girl and First Mate of Balinor's Gale * Jorben of Jorben's Jongles * Icarus, Agent of the Talon of Tiamat * Hadriana, Elder Shroud of Wroxeter, Seren * Yeekin, kobold paladin of Bahamut Introduction It is Sul, the day after the Wayfinder party. It is barely even dawn. Why the devil are you awake? Oh, some idiot is pounding on your door. You go to investigate, sure that you will find some dark spawn of Khyber. As you crack open the door, an envelope is thrust through, along with a clipboard. "Sign here, please." It's too early for this. :expressionless: You sign. After waving off the courier, you glance at the letter. The sender is listed as, Imre Levalle Curator of Acquisitions Trustee of the Wayfinder Foundation The message is brief: Wayfinder, You have been handpicked for a dangerous mission to a dangerous but undisclosed locale. I myself will be coming to Sharn to brief you and the other Wayfinders in one week's time. Make preparations to be out of the city for at least two weeks. Bring equipment suitable for an amphibious landing, followed by a trek through dangerous jungle. Cheers! Imre Levalle (P.S. Oh, and put your affairs in order. Just standard Wayfinder precaution. Nothing to worry about. ) Expedition Summary The Wayfinders meet at the Sharn Branch HQ and happen to run into Wencove, who is looking for them. They meet with the quest-giver (Imre) upstairs in Hendra’s office. Imre seems a little tense and has been drinking, but he gives them the details on the mission: go to Seren, climb a tower, steal a relic, and skedaddle. Now, briefed the Wayfinders head out. On their way to the docks they stop by Jorben’s Jongles and pick up some items that will help them for their trip. They arrive at the wind galleon Balinor’s Gale, piloted by the famous captain Elora d’Lyrandar. She too briefs the Wayfinders, and it soon becomes apparent that she does not care for Shaylee due to something in Shaylee’s past. The Wayfinders find their bunks and then are greeted warmly by Maebh d’Lyrandar, Elora’s first mate. The voyage to Seren is eventful. First there is sea-sickness, then the Wayfinders encounter a Seren ship preying upon a Lhazaaran merchant. The Wayfinders decide to be big damn swashbucklers and intervene, saving the merchant and liberating the slaves inside the Seren galley. Later on the voyage, they pass by Aerenal, and something, either from the island or around the Island, causes everyone to pass out. They feel chills run through them, and Shaylee learns that someone back home as died and she has ben excoriated via text message (sending). The Wayfinders finally make it to Seren and get dropped off in a longship. They row to the sentinel where Imre has said the artifact is. In the water, they are attacked by sharks. Anlin gets swallowed alive but quickly frees himself. Once the sharks are defeated, the Wayfinders swim down to find the secret entrance to the tower. They solve the riddle that opens the door, and then proceed inside. They encounter several traps on their way up the tower, one of which has dead Deathsgate adventurers impaled upon spikes. Investigating these adventurers yields a map that is identical to the one given to them by Imre. The Wayfinders are suspicious, but continue upward. They encounter a barracks that is deserted. All the way up the rest of the tower they find broken traps and blood from a battle in the next room. Something big and powerful with acid breath disabled all the traps on their way in. On the top of the tower they discover that the golden astrolabe has be taken, along with all the other treasure in the tower. There is a body on the altar with a hole in its chest, and a soul gem next to him that was used to unlock the chest. The Wayfinders go down to the beach to interact with a strange old woman named Mad Sarah, and then decide to sleep in the top of the tower. The next morning, the Wayfinders see a group of Serens approaching. They go down to the beach and convince the Serens to take them to their leader. It takes all day, but the Wayfinders finally reach Wroxeter, where they are welcomed by the elder shroud there named Hadriana. She throws a feast for the Wayfinders, and later secretly meets with them and lets them know that there’s a bad character in town named Icarus who is causing trouble in her neighborhood. They head out into the woods and find Icarus’ cave. Inside they find a large mark on the wall that looks like a dragonmark, which turned out to be a draconic prophecy. Icarus had translated it as this: When the orb of storms shines upon the pit, It will fill with the blood of the twice scaled one, The champion of platinum will be tested by fire. Unless those who wander are found, that which is below rises again The Wayfinders race from the cave and find the scene of a battle, and from there rush to the mountain temple where they suspect Icarus is. They work their way to the top of the temple and enter into the center of a volcano. They find Icarus, a mindcontrolled young white dragon, and a kobold paladin named Yeekin who is hanging upside down over the lava, about to be dipped. The Wayfinders challenge Icarus, and after a brief back-and-forth start to duke it out. Tamiyah frees Yeekin and stuns Icarus, Shaylee pushes him off, and Anlin dispels the magic controlling the dragon. As Icarus falls into the Lava, he is pulled through a demonic portal and then the Volcano explodes. The Wayfinders make it outside just in time for the mountain to start falling apart, and they ride a slab of rock down a lava flow to the ocean, where they are picked up by a longship and then sail into the sunset. Meanwhile, ? ? =THE END = Transcript Category:Expedition